The Ring 2, Breath Belief
by Queen Arwen Elessar
Summary: Aiden's child is murdered, and Mai sets out to find out who killed her ex-boyfriends child, Samara. Along with Officer Dursley and Chelsea, how could she go wrong? But when she relises Aiden helped in the murder of his abandoned child. She has to set


I do not own the ring!! I do own Mai, Nia and Samara the child. Any other characters you dio not reconise are prob also mine.  
  
DEDICATED TO:Emma and Sasha, coz we had a blast on Sataday!!!  
  
The Ring 2, breath belief.  
  
Mai Moon switched the set off. The film she had watched tried to scare her, she knew better than to be scared. Mai was Twenty-two this week, she had black hair and green eyes. and an unbeatable appetite for Horror movies.   
  
"Crap!" she whispered coldly as the doorbell rung. It was 12.30, who in thier right mind would ring Mai Moon's doorbell without a death wish. Mai cursed again and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nia Kelly, I'm a friend of your boyfriend's kid, is she around?" Mai scoffed.  
  
"One, My boyfriend left me a week ago, two, Samara is in bed! Honestly though, that kid never sleeps!" Nia nodded.  
  
"I know," she pushed passed Mia and ran upstairs to the screaming baby Samara. Mai heard Samara's crying cease.  
  
"NO!" Running upstairs she couldn't find Samara in her cot. She drew the closed curtain back and screamed..........  
  
***  
  
Officer Dursley investigated the scene, before walking back down to the shivering Mia.  
  
"There's no body!" Mia walked carefully up the stairs, she walked into Samara's bedroom and pulled the curtains apart. Hanging outside was a skelton of a small child, wearing Samara's clothes. Officer Dursley looked away, in diguyst.  
  
"What happened to this Nia Kelly?" Mai choked back tears as she looked into the empty eyesockets of her umistakablely dead daughter.  
  
"She dissapeared, I mean it!" Mai said. A sudden chill whipped through her.  
  
"She liked horses!" Officer Dursley observed, looking at the wrinkled wallpaper.  
  
"No!" Mai smiled weakly, "I liked Horses, well I did, my horse was killed in a freak accident, since then I gave up riding forever!" Officer Dursley pulled the curtains again.  
  
"Well, I think you'd better come with me," Mai looked at Officer Dursley.  
  
"You think I'm mad don't you?"   
  
"No! It's just that I didn't think you'ld like to stay here after what happened," Officer Dursley held her arm gently and she allowed herself to be pulled away from her dead daughter's hanging body.  
  
***  
  
"She was only a month old, poor dear!" A rather fat looking woman smiled. She was attending Samara's funaral, looking at a small covered skeleton.  
  
"Yes, she was poor wasn't she, Aunt Clarma?" Mai smiled.  
  
"Oh Dear!" Aunt Clarma hugged her niece, "You needn't be here!" Mai struggled for breath.  
  
"She was my daughter Aunt Clarma!" Mai smiled.  
  
"No she wasn't," Aunt Clarma stemmed her tears, "She was that brats Aiden's!"  
  
"She was the closest thing I had to a daughter Aunt Clarma, you have Chelsea! She'a not yours!" Aunt Clarma Frowned.  
  
"She was adopted, honey! it's a big diffrence!"  
  
"Yeah, a big diffrence bettween being adopted and being taken on!"   
  
"Clarma!" Mai's mother shouted, "Let's leave Mai alone with Samara!" Mai walked up to the covered body. She looked around and pulled the cover off. Dry blood was incrusted onto the small childs body.  
  
"I'm sorry Samara, I'm sure daddy had a reason why he left!" she touched the sketelon on the cheek, "I'm sorry my precoius child! Why wasn't I there?" Mai looked at the small fingers. Burnt on the back of Samara's hand was a ring. Mai frowned, that wasn't there before. A man pulled the cover back over Samara and tried to pull Mai away.  
  
"You don't want to do that ma'am!" he began pulling her away.  
  
"NO! NO! Look at her hand, look at her hand......."  
  
***   
  
Walking down the street Mai hit into a young man. Mai was on her way to the chemist, she needed some painkillers for her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mai reconised the man.  
  
"Wait! she called back down the street, "Are you called Aiden?"  
  
But the man was gone. he had litrally dissapeared..... 


End file.
